


We just sat there

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: A romantic encounter between Peter and one of his neighbours, who was only 6 months living on his street. There friendship was blossoming, to the point where Alanna (original female character or 'you') knew everything about Peter and he knew everthing about her... or so he thought(A random idea, but hope you enjoy it!)





	We just sat there

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT

We just sat there, watching TV. We did this a lot recently, just wondering about life. Then, all of a sudden, a condom advertisement comes on to the screen, a Durex one to be precise.  
“Bloody Hell, 10 new scents?” he said, which made me jump, as the room had been silent for a good 10 minutes.  
“What?” I asked, not noticing what he was referring to.  
“Condoms - They apparently now come in 10 new scents. Now why would you want a scented condom?”  
I laughed at this awkward, yet funny attempt at conversation.  
“I don’t know. Maybe for a guy that takes too long to finish. So the woman has a sweet aroma while she is waiting…”  
At that point, I came back down to earth and realized who I was talking to. My neighbour, Peter.  
I looked over at him and he was laughing and I whispered a ‘sorry’. We had been talking nonsense like this, on his couch in his house for maybe 6 months now. I had just moved in across the street, and he seemed to be the only friendly person around here. He must have caught on to the fact that I was a lonely 25 year on living on my own and decided to be friendly with me. I appreciated this, as I didn’t really know anyone on the street at the time. And here we are now, sitting on his couch for the 1000th time, drinking cheap win and eating crisps. Classy.  
The advertisement on the TV had just finished at Peter was still laughing.  
“What?” I said, trying to hide a giggle.  
“Nothing, nothing” he said, now wiping tears of laughter away.  
I then caught on to the fact that he was still laughing at my joke.  
“If you’re still laughing at my joke, it actually wasn’t meant to be funny, you were supposed to be offended”  
At this he stopped laughing. “Oh, and why is that?” he said, now a little more serious, his brows arched in confusion.  
“Well I was referring to men not being able to last for more than 3 seconds during intercourse” I said in a snarky stuck up way. Like I said, I had been drinking, and I wasn’t drunk, but it only takes one glass of wine to spark me.  
At this, Peter waved his hand in the air.  
“Maybe the boys you’ve been with don’t last long. Because that’s just what they are, Alanna - boys. Especially the last one you were with”.  
Peter was referring to my last boyfriend Daryl. He had cheated 3 times. On the third time, I decided that I couldn’t be with him anymore, and I ran crying to Peter, who let me sleep on this couch.  
“If you’re referring to Daryl, then actually, he was great in the sack”  
“Oh please” Peter said, cutting me off with another wave of his hand. “You only ever knew Daryl sized men”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I shouted at him, angry at his remark.  
“You have never seen a REAL man, Alanna” he said, giving me a cheeky wink, biting his lip.  
I just copped on to what he was getting at, and gave him the ‘oh, get off’ look.  
“Please. You haven’t had proper sex since your divorce. I doubt you’re THAT well endowed, Peter”.  
He looked at me sideways, studying my face, as if he was trying to read my mind.  
“You have never had real love before, have you?” At this, I froze. It was like from studying me for less than a second, he knew me too well.  
“Excuse me?” I said, my eye glistening now as I try to hold in a small tear.  
“I saw how he treated you. How he kissed you the nights he would pick you up. It didn’t look very romantic” he said in a concerned manor, his eyebrows now taking centre stage as they arched even more.  
“Like you would know romance, Peter” I said, now both of my eyes full with tears of anger. I dared not blink in case I set off the water works. “Besides, how would you even know how he treated me?”  
“Sometimes I would watch from the house. You’re only across the road, Alanna. The way that he pulled you in for a kiss. You laughing as you pulled away. But it wasn’t funny, was it? You didn’t enjoy it as much as he did. The more he cheated on you, the more his kisses were like sick in your mouth, am I right?”  
I was speechless, angry and speechless. I blinked, and a tear fell. With every trail of the teardrop down my cheek, my anger became less and less, until it dripped off my chin, and all fire left my body in a millisecond. All I could do was look down at my knees to hide my emotions.  
“Listen, I’m sorry if I got too personal about the sex thing” he said, trying to stop me from crying. He put his hand on my knee.  
“I did love him…or at least I thought I did” I stuttered. “We never had sex…not even once. Maybe that’s why he cheated on me” I said  
Peter looked surprised. “You both never had sex?” he said, gawking at me. “Then how do you know he is …well endowed?”  
“Because the first time he cheated on me was in my house, in my kitchen. I walked in on him. I said that he was ‘great in the sack’ because that’s what all the other women would tell me”. I started to feel tears form in the eyes again. This time, I decided to wipe them away before they got the better of me.  
“I’m so sorry” said Peter, his face a little softer now.  
“It’s fine. I’m over it” I said, trying to regain some confidence.  
“If I tell you something, can you promise you won’t judge me?” I said to him, hoping that by doing this, I wasn’t making the situation worse.  
“Of course you can” he said.  
I took a deep breath and decided to focus my hands on something when I told him. I decided to play with his watch, which was on the hand that was still on my thigh. And then, the tears started to fall as panic set in.  
“I’m a virgin” I said it so fast. The room went silent for a minute. I was hoping that I said it too fast for him to understand. But no, he heard me loud and clear, judging by the soft look on his face. It was a mix of soft and surprise, if that makes any sense. He looked so sexy in that moment. Hell, Peter was a hot guy overall, and all the female neighbours were always chatting about him behind their husbands’ backs. But here he was, with me, listening to me. I knew more about him than anyone on this lane, and now, he knows a lot more about me.  
It was weird, but I didn’t feel embarrassed or over exposed or anything. I just felt comfortable in his presence. He always had a way of doing that. He then lifted his hand off my knee and touched my chin, moving his index finger and slowly stroking up past my cheek to my eye. This gave me fireworks in my stomach. I would’ve said butterflies, but it was more than just a flutter happening down there. His hand on my face sent a shooting pain through my stomach – a beautiful pain that I cannot describe. My hand went up to my face and covered his. I removed his hand from of my face, and as I put it onto his lap, I held it, and intertwined our fingers. I used his lap as a weight, and pushed myself up on the sofa and moved forward to him.  
“Teach me how to kiss should feel? Please?” In that moment, I wanted him. No, I needed him. I hovered maybe an inch over him, my hand still on his lap, using it as a crutch. He looked unsure. But nonetheless, he still moved in for a kiss, and so did I. As soon as our lips locked, it felt so right. His lips worked with mine, moving slowly at first, letting me control the actions. I ran my hand through his hair. I felt his hand graze my hip slowly, while the other still holding mine and resting on his lap. I broke the kiss to take a breath.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he said looking a little dishevelled, his hair ruffled from my hand.  
“Yes” I said, eyes full of lust and ready for round two.  
“Good” he said, with cheeky grin and looking like the cat that got the cream.  
This time, the kiss was a little deeper, a little rougher. It felt more like a battle. A battle of the lips, to see who could get their tongue in whose mouth first. My hand was running through his hair fast now, and my other hand was starting to get sweaty still in his grasp. His other hand was now on the arm of the sofa, and all I wanted him to do was put it back on my hip, even lightly would do. Then, all of a sudden, his tongue kissed my lip, and it made me pull away and smile at him. I decided that two can play at that game, so we kissed harder. Things started to heat up, and I moaned a little, making him put his hand on my hip, and with every forceful kiss, he would hold me in place. His grip made me shake. It felt amazing. He tasted so good, and after a few minutes, my hand on his knee was starting to weaken, and he sensed this. So he broke the hold with a swift move, and rose above me, making me fall to the sofa in a swift turn. The kissing quickly carried on with both of my hands around his neck and in his hair. His hands were running up my hips to my breasts.  
“Oh” I broke the kiss and let out a moan, at which he watched in pure delight. He was watching me crumble beneath his hold, and he loved it. He then moved to my neck whilst also playing with my bra beneath my t-shirt. This drove me up the wall, and I let out a few sharp exhausted moans, trying to breath. My top was a simple thin linen one which was half see through and this drove Peter mad, because he could see what he wanted, but he couldn’t get to it (or them). He focused on kissing my neck, the kisses getting harder and harder and then ‘RIP!’ My top is off in a few seconds and on the floor. I screamed at this, as it shocked me at first. I then saw his face. His eyes filled with pure lust and need. I had never seen him like this before.  
He then kissed me harder than previously, biting my lip, and as he did, I felt something against my thigh. I moaned between our lips and he reacted by kissing me harsher, thus pushing his body harder against mine. I felt like he was going to snap me. I was half the height of him, let alone the size. Peter was very tall with big feet, and I know what they say about a man with big feet, but you never really believe it until you’ve seen it…or felt it in my case.  
Because he was playing with my breasts, I thought that gave me the right to feel his cock. My hands slowly made my way down and when I felt it, I decided to rub my hand up and down to see how long it really was and wow. It was long, and I mean long. I might be a virgin, but I could tell that this was a once in a life time opportunity. As I rubbed it, Peter moaned in to my mouth, which gave me a tingle downstairs. He was clearly ready, and so was I. But I didn’t know how to initiate it, so I rubbed my hand up and down his length a few more times. “A-L-A-N-N-A!!” He said, prolonging every letter in my name.”You are killing me!!” One of his hands slowly made its way from my hip to my thigh. I could tell that he needed some guidance, so I decided to take his hand and put it under my skirt and on to my knickers, to which he responded by taking them of very quickly. I ran my hand down his length again. He then grabbed my hand away and pressed it hard against my clit. With a firm grip, he then went on to rub my hand up and down until I was soaking and moaning quiet loudly, but also trying suppress screaming. He was now moving my hand fast, and I was breathing rapidly, unable to get it under control. I decided to switch things up, and pulling away fast, I grabbed his hand, and started rubbing my clit with his finger. He seemed so know what to do and before I knew it, he was rubbing my clit with his finger faster and harder than I ever could. His fingers were so long and masculine. He watched me with a small grin as I lay wriggling and moaning under him with need. It felt so good.  
“Peter….I….ARRHHHHH” I was close now.  
“Cum for me, Alanna” he said, his strong Scottish accent coming through more than ever.  
My orgasm came crashing over me like a wave. The closer I got, the faster he went and it was wonderful. He really knew what he was doing.  
As I came, he kissed me deeply and began to undo his trousers releasing that huge cock. I swear it was throbbing as he pumped it quickly through his hands. When I saw it, I gawked and he saw and laughed, which made me laugh.  
“So…have you got a condom?” I asked. We both burst out laughing.  
After we dealt with that, it was time. He was so assuring, making sure I wanted this, and that if I didn’t, it would be ok. We slowly started to build up the deep kiss again, while he play with my clit and when I was ready, he slowly eased in. I moaned in pain a little, to which he would stop or slow down. When he was half in, he slowly started to go in and out. I moaned a little, but not in more pleasure than pain. He watched my face the whole time, and slowly eased deeper in to me. It felt amazing. He felt amazing.  
“Wow, you are tight aren’t you? Are you sure I’m not hurting you?”  
“I’m sure” I said in between moans.  
We started to pick up the pace, my moans getting louder, faster and higher in pitch and his moans getting deeper and his pace quickening. Soon, we were moving together and had a good rhythm going.  
“Arrh, this feels so good” he said in between breaths. “You have no idea how long I have wanted this for…” he stopped speaking.  
At this I laughed at him.  
“I really like you” he said, his breathing becoming more erratic, and his words all jittery.  
“I like you to” I half said, half moaned.  
I couldn’t contain myself, and I knew I was near again. My moaning got a note higher and a rush spread through my body. Peter saw by my face that I was close, and began to go faster. In response to this, I held on to his back harder, almost clawing at him.  
“PETER!” I cried out in a pain-like way.  
“I can’t …I ….I…ARRRGH...OH!” he hit that spot inside me that made me crumble. He hit it again and again and again.  
“Come for me, Alanna. Please” he said panting hard now, his grip on my waste tightening.  
As he pounded harder, my back arched as my orgasm came rushing over me. I bucked a little, uncontrollably. He held me in place tight as my back continued to assist my orgasm. He stilled in me now, pressed hard against that special spot, and then moaned out, releasing himself inside me. It felt so good I held his face as it displayed his emotions. He was beautiful. I didn’t want this to end.  
“Are you ok?” he said, half smiling, half concerned.  
Unable to speak, I just nodded and smiled. He cupped my face and gave me a kiss that felt more passionate than the previous ones. Every kiss we shared after this day had a deeper meaning. We continued to have our random nights in his house on the sofa, drinking wine and eating rubbish, but instead of sitting in silence watching TV, we would hold each other and kiss, until we fell asleep in each other’s arms. We just sat there. And every time that condom advert came on TV, we would look at each other and crack up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my first story! If you have any requests/ideas, comment them, and I would be more than happy to give them a bash!  
> Love,  
> Kate


End file.
